Leave me alone
by Rosa1210
Summary: -Part 2 of "Our Roommate."  By me. Tammy and Kendall are married with Twin boys and a baby on the way. But when "old friend" Kidnappes one of her boys, their lifes change forever.


-This is a part two of "Our Roommate"

Well Tammy and Kendall were standing there watching Dennis, a living nightmare, as he had a big smirk on his face. "I don't think you should be here. " Kendall said to Dennis. "Why should I? I have the right to stand here and have alittle chit chat." He replied. "I don't think that's a good idea Dennis." Tammy said staring at his long scar and his tattoos.

"Ok. But this isn't over." He said walked away. Tammy's heart was pounding hard. Kendall closed the door. Tammy walked to the kitchen and grabbed Mitchel's hand and to his arm. "In a little while, we'll go to somewhere fun." Tammy said happy but was freaking out inside.

Tammy was walking back and forth, trying to think what she's going to do. Kendall stopped her and laughed alittle. "Babe, calm down." He said with his hands on her shoulders. "I can't. What if he hurts me again or you or the kids? " Tammy asked all worried. "I don't think that'll happen." Kendall said. "You don't know him. And once he gots something determined in his mind, he never lets it go." She said. Kendall kissed Tammy forhead. "You worry to much. Do you not remember, your pregnant?" He asked her. Tammy nodded.

They both sat on the couch. Tammy put her head on Kendall's shoulder. Then Michael came out his room with Mitchell. They walked to their parents with open arms. Mitchel jumped on his dad ans hugged him. Micheal so sweetly kissed Tammy's stomach.

"Why are you guys being nice?" Tammy asked her twin boys. "No reason. We just love you mommy and daddy." Michael said. Tammy smiled and for the 4 seconds she didn't think about Dennis.

"How about we go for icecream?" Kendall asked the boys. Mitchel and Michael got all excited and went to grab their shoes and jackets ( sense it was alittle cold outside.) Tammy went to her room and put on a hot pink (maternity) tube dress that reaches the floor and white flip flops.

Tammy lefted her hair in curls and then put on a white jean jacket. She put on eyeliner and white lip stick then lefy her room. The boys and Kendall were ready to go.

Kendall grabbed the car keys and we walked out our house. He unlocks the doors of the 2011 Honda Pilot EX-L.

Tammy's P.o.V.  
I sat in the passenger side and didn't want to think about "him". Mitchel and Michael had TV's placed in the back on our seats and had headphones inserted in it too. And the boys have the volume loud at times, so they barely hear anything. "I don't like it when you worry." Kendall said. I didn't say anything cause those 3 words "This isn't over." was haunting me and I was in a blank stare. I shook my head and asked "huh? Sorry I wasn't listening." " I SAID, I don't like seeing you this worried." He said again. "Well, I can't help it, what if-" I began to say but Kendall interrupted me, "Don't say what if. Cause I don't think nothing will happen. So please stop worrying." Kendall said. I didn't reply to him. He put his hand on mine.

I left something cold touch me. His wedding ring. I remember the moments we had that day. I began to laugh alittle. I was so excited but nervous and scared. My dad told me, "you don't know what yourself into." A typical dad would say so his little girl wouldn't forget about him or leave him. But sometimes those words sunk in my head and made me think what was I getting myself into. But I know I got a loving, supporting husband.

I smiled at Kendall. "I love you. " I said. "I love you too." He replied.

Later that night around 1:00 am :

I had closed the front, and back doors and turned off the lights throughout the house. I made sure the kids were asleep and I went to my room to change and go to sleep. I opened the door to mines and Kendall's room and changed into something I can sleep in.

I put on a pink maternity hands and feet graphic tee shirt and gray yogo shorts. I layed into bed and which Kendall was already asleep. I slowly closed my eyes turned the lights off in the room and fell asleep.

3 hours later.

I was dreaming of this alittle new born baby girl in my hands in a hospital, just finished giving birth. She had alittle dirty blonde hair and my light brown eyes.

I heard a large clash and shot up in my bed. The alarm went off. I began shaking Kendall to get up. He wouldn't get up. "GOSH, you sleep like a dead person." I said. I heard screaming and crying. I ran to the boys room. I saw the window busted. And Michael crying and pointing at Mitchel bed. He was gone. I looked out the window and saw nothing. I began to cry hard.

The alarm was going off and I can heard police cars. Micheal crying loud and I hear Kendall coming to the boy's room. "What's going on?" He asked. "MITCHEL GONE." I yelled.

-hoped you liked it... please review. :)  



End file.
